The Unwritten Rule
by loverhard
Summary: A marching band story.
1. Chapter 1

_Isaac the talented, shy, and well driven center snare at his high school spends his time with his school work and drums. Lore-Anna nick named Laura the rebellious and beautiful guard girl pays a visit to California. Her parents forced her to stay with her aunt and uncle for being too rebellious at school. Her parents told her that they will only bring her back only after she has learned to be obedient._

_A month before school , she's packed up and ready to head over to California. She gives Norie; Laura's best friend, a hug goodbye and leaves off. She reaches the Bay Area where she is picked up by her Auntie Pearl and Uncle Mike. She's never been to California before and so decided to check out the place. She saw that the school she registered to has a marching band and has talked to the band director about it._

_Two weeks later at the first week of band camp. Isaac's and Laura's junior year, they run into each other while learning some drill including one other guy on the drumline. Not really paying attention to the other guy, Laura tries to help Isaac up. But Isaac not thinking much of it says sorry and continues his set. Laura on the other hand is determined to get his attention during the marching season._

**Chapter 1: "And then what happened?!"**

After the first week of band camp, Laura finally comes home from the last 12 hour practice for that week. She lays her stuff on her aunt and uncle's living room floor and drags herself up stairs. She's knocked out and face down on her bed and is thinking of taking a nap. But she then sighs knowing that she just left her phone down stairs. No one being home she runs down stairs checking out her missed calls.

"Norie, Jake, and Peanut" she says out to herself as she reads through her missed calls list. While she drops to the floor, she gazes at the ceiling. She then replays Isaac's mistake during drill that day. She says to herself "Damn, if I only asked for his name"

BEEP  
Her phone vibrated

"New text from Norie"  
Norie being Laura's best friend back home in Hawaii has to know everything that goes on with Laura. Norie and Laura were both captains to her school's Color Guard. Recently she has sent 341 text messages in the last week. She has asked if she has found any movie stars, what's the weather like, if the boys are cuter there than in Hawaii. Laura being lazy hasn't sent any text messages back to her until today.

"So!! AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" which had read on Laura's screen for about 5 minutes already.  
"Well.. during drill he just bumped into me n that was about it." Laura sent the message and continued looking at her ceiling.

BEEP  
"OMFG!! DID HE LIKE TELL YOU HIS NAME? IS HE UGLY?! I MEAN I KNOW HOW YOU R WITH GEEKS!"  
Truth be told she loves Asian geeks and cute Filipino boys. She didn't know why she just did.

Reply  
"He's an Asian geek, sorry love"

Laura runs into the kitchen and checks that there's money on the counter with a note saying  
"Hey Laro dear, your uncle and I are going to be out on business for a few days so I left 500 dollars for you. THE MONEY IS FOR YOUR FOOD AND GAS DON'T BUY ANYTHING ELSE! There are some leftovers in the fridge if you want some as well. And remember if you need anything just call us. -Auntie Pearl and Uncle Mike"

Laura becomes teary because what her uncle and auntie call her is the same nick name her parents call her. She grabs the leftover chicken, pops it in the microwave, and runs up stairs. She brings her laptop down stairs runs it up and goes on AIM and instantly Norie IMs her.

NorieKinsSPINS: Why didn't you reply to me?!  
LOREannaBANANAx: I DID!! Oh and I was reading a note that was on the kitchen counter.  
NorieKinsSpins: Oh so who are you living with?  
LOREannaBANANAx: Do you seriously not ever listen to me when I'm talking to you? Before I left I said my Auntie Pearl and Uncle Mike they live in the Bay Area. So no you dumbass I didn't see any movie stars. Um what else well.. they go away on business so frequently they hardly spend time in their 1.5 million dollar house over which I might add overlooks the bay.  
NorieKinsSpins: Ohhh nice ew do you bike around there?  
LOREannaBANANAx: HELL NO! They own four cars of course paid in cash. I have the Lexus to drive anywhere (  
LOREannaBANANAx: Auntie Pearl being sisters with my mom had some benefits. Since Auntie Pearl didn't have any kids yet she would always send money to her favorite niece, haha me! :D  
NorieKinsSpins: Yeah yeah  
NorieKinsSpins: SHOVE  
NorieKinsSpins: IT  
NorieKinsSpins: UP  
NorieKinsSpins: YOUR...  
NorieKinsSpins has signed off

"HAHA nice she got dis-connected"

Laura opens a box with Peanut

Peanut Laura's old crush, first name Chris last name Peanut. Peanut was probably the hardest crush that Laura could have gotten over. Laura opens the box and wonders if she should even speak to him. She was just wondering why he had called her. She told herself after getting over Peanut that she wouldn't fall for anyone in drumline again. She closes the box and gets the chicken out of the microwave.

She turns on the t/v and watches some cartoons after 10 minutes of t/v she hears that someone has IMed her. She places her food on the counter, washes her hands and looks at her computer screen.

"What the hell.."  
"Who's IsaacDaniel?"

Laura clicks open new IM.  
IssacDaniel: Hey Lore-Anna.

Who the hell is this?!"

LOREannaBANANAx: uh hey?  
IsaacDaniel: Do you know who this is?  
LOREannaBANANAx: uh no..  
IsaacDaniel: It's Issac.. you know from band?  
LOREannaBANANAx: Issac? I don't remember an Isaac.  
IsaacDaniel: The one you bumped into during drill this afternoon?  
LOREannaBANANAx: ohhh.. so your name is Isaac

She lets out a sigh of relief and tries to call Norie but the line is busy.

IsaacDaniel: Yeah it is well  
LOREannaBANANAx: How did you get my s/n?  
IsaacDaniel: Well you did put it on the paper they were passing around.  
LOREannaBANANAx: ohh.. I thought the guard only saw that though...  
IsaacDaniel: Yeah well I'm friends with the guard captain I gave her a ride home and she was telling me about the list. She pointed at your name saying that you're the new girl and were excellent on uhh weapon?  
LOREannaBANANAx: Yeah.. sabre and rifle.

At that moment her phone rang  
Norie it read on her phone

Laura: HELLO!  
Norie: Yeah what's up?  
Laura: FUDGEEEE!!  
Norie: What fudge? Ha fudge hilarious.  
Larua: NORIE!  
Norie: WHATTT?!.. Oh and plus what was that guy's name that you liked or whatever.  
Laura: Norie I don't like him.. and plus his name is Isaac he just IMed me!  
Norie: What the hell.. he IMed you?  
Laura: Yeah!  
Norie: Well.. isn't he a geek remember what we said  
Laura: Yeah yeah

and together they repeated

Laura&Norie: He's not a geek unless you talk to him first.  
Laura: Yeah whatever but I promise he is a geek.  
Norie: Okay so well umm make friends with him because um I have to go out right now I gotta go!  
Laura: WAIT NO!! I have to talk to you  
Background: Norie are you coming?  
Laura: Who's that?  
Norie: NO ONE BYE!  
Laura: NORIE!!  
Dial Tone

"Ugh damn it Norie"  
While Laura was talking to Norie she didn't notice that Isaac was still on "hold" on AIM.

LOREannaBANANAx: Oh sorry!! I was talking to my friend on the phone.  
IsaacDaniel: On no that's fine, um well if you have no one to hang out with you can always hang out with me the first day of school.

Laura blushed while reading the IM. She didn't want to seem too easy but she needed some friends. The only friend she had was some rookie in the tuba line who would always talk about either her boyfriend or her tuba.

LOREannaBANANAx: Uh yeah sure thanks.  
IsaacDaniel: No problem (: Well I guess I'll see you the second week at band camp.  
LOREannaBANANAx: Um alright bye  
IsaacDaniel: Good night Lore-Anna  
LOREannaBANANAx: Call me Laura and good night Isaac  
IsaacDaniel: bye  
IsaacDaniel has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

_The Saturday and Sunday past by way to fast.  
_  
**Chapter 2: "Who just asked where the fifty is?!"**

The alarm rings  
"Man! I don't even want to go to band camp anymore! I'm so damn sore I can't even feel my arms. That was not a weekend!"

Laura checks her phone for missed call and texts.

"Norie, Norie, Norie, Norie, Norie,... umm"

Laura skips all of Norie's texts and goes to Peanut's text.

Peanut: Hey Laura. I know that you aren't here for junior year but I really hope you come back in senior year. Well, this is not really what I wanted to talk to you about but please go online today? I don't know what you're doing today or whatever but make sure you get online.

Laura falls face first onto her bed. Laura begins to yell into her bed.

"Why does Peanut have to do this crazy shit to me now! I mean come on! You don't like me and now you're texting my phone when I'm miles away! WHY?!"

Laura feels irritated but is in a rush to get ready for band camp. She takes a five minute shower. Puts sun screen all over her body. Runs down stairs to put breakfast in the microwave. And actually has some downtime to just look out at the foggy sky.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Finally!"

Laura turns on the TV and watches whatever is on. She finishes her breakfast in less than five minutes. She makes sure she has everything in hand.

"Sun screen, hat, gloves, phone"

BEEP

"Damn it, who is it this time!"

Laura checks her phone and see's that it's Angela the guard captain.

"Hey guys, I need you here ASAP I know it's still pretty early but Mr. Barron is really upset and I don't want to be on his bad side for this week. Thanks guys"

Laura checks her clock and see's that she only has thirty minutes before nine. Technically fifteen minutes before she has her ass kicked.

She shoves everything in the Lexus and makes sure once again she has everything she starts the car and starts down the road. She finally reaches the school when an idiot cuts her off and gets her parking spot.  
Laura: HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

The guys come out of the car. Typical drum line guys stealing parking from a little color guard girl.

Laura: OH CRAP!

Laura sees that one of the guys is actually Issac and begins to speed off into another part of the parking lot. Apparently well all the color guarders reside. Laura steps out of her car and sees that the color guard is already stretching.

Laura: Sorry guys!  
Color Guard: It's alright!  
Angela: Take a seat Laura.

The color guard consists of ten girls, seven gay guys, and two straight ones.

Kyle, one of the gay color guard members started talking to Laura right when she came into the color guard scene.

Kyle: Hey girl! Take a seat next to the sexiest one here!

By the way Kyle is the most flamboyant.

Kyle: So tell me all the juicy details!  
Laura: Uhh Kyle.. what are you talking about?  
Kyle: You know!! About Issac!

Kyle says it so loud at the whole guard is now staring at both of them. Laura says to Kyle and apparently the whole guard...

Laura: Wait how do you know?  
Kassie: There's no secrets in marching band! You should know that  
Laura: Uhhh well nothing happened...  
Kassie: OH COMON LAURA! "Nothing" happens in marching band.  
Laura: Well we were just talking on AIM and he told me I can meet up with him on the first day of school if I--

The whole guard starts hooting and hollering.

Angela: Come on guys stretch! Mr. Barron is gonna be here in any minute and I don't want to get my ass cut off.

Someone yells in the band...  
:You have no ass!

Angela: Your mom has no ass!  
Everyone around the guard and the guard laugh. Laura can't even compose herself as Mr. Barron is right behind her.

Mr. Barron: Laura can I know what's so funny?  
Laura: Nothing sir.  
Mr. Barron: Guard start running, get the funny out of your body today is going to be a hard day. We got more drill!

All of the guard stands up. While Laura stands up she feels as if she's being watched and looks around and see's that the drum line is staring at her. Right when she looks at them they look away and start laughing.

Angela: Okay guys come on let's start running. Everyone two laps. Everyone stay together.

Kyle runs right next to Laura. While running Kyle begins to whispers to Laura.

Kyle: So... like is that all he said?  
Laura: Kyle! I don't think we should talk about this right n--  
Angela: Laura can you please run up here with me

Laura glares at Kyle. Kyle gives her a puppy dog pout and mouths sorry. Laura reaches the front of the line.

Angela: I know it's not your fault Kyle does talk a lot.  
Laura: Haha, yeah sorry.  
Angela: It's cool.

The guard finishes there run while the band starts their run. The guard begins to stretch out their wrists and begin taking their tosses. Laura tossing fives with ease which most of the guard hardly has. Laura stands next to Kyle.

Kyle: Hey baby.  
Laura: Haha, you're so funny I think I'm in love with you Kyle.  
Kyle: Good!

Instructors Marrisa and Tawny begin to talk.

Marrisa: So we have a lot of work to teach you guys today and it's not that simple so we need you focus today. I don't want to water down work at all.  
Tawny: Ohh guys you got it right?!

Guard: Hell yeah!

Mr. Barron: OKAY GUYS EVERYONE IN!

The band sprints onto the middle of the field and begin to take a knee.

Mr. Barron: So today I don't want a bunch of shit like last week. No fooling around, no bitching around.

Steven and Zac (guys a part of the snare line) were fooling around tickling each other while Mr. Barron was talking.  
Mr. Barron: Steven and Zac what are you doing have a sausage fest back there!

The whole band starts laughing.

Mr. Barron: Stop touching each other and give me push-ups. Since you don't want to listen to me you can give me push-ups until I'm done with my lecture. Come up here so I can see your not half assing it.

Steven and Zac go to the front of the circle and begin their push-ups.

Mr. Barron: So as I was saying I don't want a bunch of Zac's and Steven's today. Everyone got it? I want you guys to work hard today. I want the second song drill done today! Then we can put it together.

Everyone was pumped up and began to take their places on the field. The rest of the first block was just the band stand in one place taking each set one at a time.

Rookie: Ummm where's the fifty?  
Mr. Barron: Are you kidding me?! WHO JUST ASKED THAT!

The rookie who is named Mickey begins to ask someone else for help so that Mr. Barron doesn't see him.

Finally, as the sun was blistering hot it was time for lunch. Mr. Barron dismissed everyone and everyone began finding shade.

Kyle linked arms with Laura and began heading over to shade with the rest of the guard.

Kyle: So guys what's up?! Are you next to anyone hot in your drill set!  
Bobo: I'm next to my boyfriend!

Bobo is one of the cutest guard girls. She's with the lead alto sax player.

Kyle: Enough of Ian, Bobo.  
Bobo: You're just jealous Kyle.  
Kyle: Yeah I'm jealous that Bobo isn't gay.  
Bobo: Haha! Shut up Kyle.

The guard continues their conversation. That's when "he" comes up to the group. Laura is facing the group so doesn't realize that "he" is behind her. Laura turns around...

...:Hey new girl  
Laura: Umm.. hi? I'm Laura  
...: Alright.  
Angela: This is Beranden.  
Beranden: Den for short  
Laura: Ohh.. alright then hi Den. Haha get it .. like Hi then..

Kyle begins to laugh to save Laura embarrassment.

Den: Well I guess I'll see you around.  
Laura: Will do

Laura smiles as Den goes back to his tenor friends.

Angela: Oh  
Kyle: My  
Kassie: Gosh!  
Laura: Hmm? What?  
Angela: Do you know that Den does not come up to anyone he doesn't think is hot.  
Laura: Ummm.. alright then..  
Kyle: He's smoking!  
Kassie: I wish that I can just.. oh my gosh I can't even say it.

The guard starts getting into a roar.

Laura: HEY GUYS! Settle down he's just a guy

And then the whole guard in unison says.

"HE'S _THE_ GUY!"

The rest of the band looks over towards the guard especially Den. He then smiles at Laura.

Kyle: So dump Issac's ass and get some of that.

Kyle begins to do some whipping motions to the air.

Laura: HAHAHA! Kyle shut the hell up. I'm not even with--  
Issac: Hey Laura.

Laura looks behind her and begins to blush.

Laura: Hi Issac

The guard behinds whispering to one another.

Issac: Uhh soo I'm next to you in a couple of sets in this song.  
Laura: Really? I didn't really notice.  
Kyle: Shut up.

Laura glares at Kyle and he shuts up instantly. Some of the snare players begin to call Issac over.

Issac: Oh well I'll catch you back on the field.

Laura stammers

Laura: Y--yeeeah.  
Issac: Alright bye Laura, bye guard!  
Guard: Bye Issac.

Kyle: You totally love him.  
Laura: Shut up Kyle!  
Angela: I think he likes you. It's so weird.. he's weird.  
Kassie: I know! How can you like him Laura.  
Laura: I really don't know!

After lunch the day goes normally. Hot, drill, toss, drill, tossing, hot, drill, Kyle yells, Angela yells at Kyle for yelling.

Laura: I think I'm going to like junior year.  
Kassie: I bet you will

Kassie smiles at Laura.


End file.
